Ruxukou
The Battle of Ruxukou (濡須口の戦い, rōmaji: Jushukō no Tatakai) was one of many battles that occurred between the forces of Wu and Wei at Ruxu. The skirmishes took place after Wu suffered a major defeat by the hands of Wei at Hefei, though the games give focus to the second battle, which took place at 217. Due to the prolonged stalemate between the two as they were at their full military strength at the time, Cao Cao and Sun Quan eventually decided to a truce, and Cao Cao withdrew. It was from this battle that Wu heavily declared its own independence from Cao Cao's mandate. During the battle, Gan Ning led a raid to a Wei camp that contained 100,000 soldiers, and inflicted heavy damages without suffering a single casualty from his 100. This led to Sun Quan's famous quote, "Mengde (Cao Cao) has Zhang Liao, while I have Xingba (Gan Ning)." Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The Dynasty Warriors series mostly focuses on the events that transpired at Ruxukou in 217 from Wu's perspective. Up until Dynasty Warriors 8, this battle has only been featured in the expansion titles starting with Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends (using a portion of Yi Ling's map with the Stone Sentinel Maze and Bai Di castle omitted). Due to it being the highlight of Gan Ning's military career in Wu, it is often relegated as his legend stage as well as for those associated with him in most of the games. Beforehand however, later portions of the first He Fei stage reference this stage via Gan Ning's appearance later in the stage from the second to fifth installments. During this stage, Gan Ning manages to pull off his historical night raid on the Wei forces camp with no casualties, even managing to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Zhang Liao. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Ru Xu Kou is shared by Taishi Ci, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai, and Ling Tong, with each officer contributing to the battle in different ways. Taishi Ci and Lu Meng will act to defeat the rampaging Zhang Liao before he can cause significant damage, Zhou Tai and Ling Tong will be securing bases for Gan Ning's surprise attack, and Gan Ning must cause an uproar in the central area to lure out the Wei forces. Ru Xu Kou comes back in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special as one of Ling Tong's Story Mode battles. The player starts at the bottom portion of the map where they must take the enemy bases and allow Gan Ning to travel to the other side via ship for the ambush plot to succeed. The Xtreme Legends expansion of Dynasty Warriors 7 has players experience this battle from Wei's point of view that took place after Cao Cao’s death. Instead of executing a surprise raid, the goal is to escort the allied commander away from the battlefield. In Dynasty Warriors 8, this stage is only playable through Wu's Historical Story. The night raid is initiated through the efforts of Lu Meng, Ling Tong, and Gan Ning. In the cover of night, the Wu forces hope to launch a surprise raid against the Wei forces, and in order to do so, must lower the drawbridge. Zhang Liao, however, will intercept the Wu forces, and needs to be defeated to lower the drawbridge. If the plan is successful, the Wu forces will begin picking out the garrisons one at a time, before finally aiming for Cao Cao. In Wei's version of the stage, Cao Cao's troops are already struggling against Ling Tong, Gan Ning and Lu Meng's assault, and once they are defeated, Sun Quan will order a charge, with Cao Cao doing the same. This stage also serves as the map for "The Little Conqueror in Peril", where Sun Ce retreats from the Wei forces, after going out hunting and targeted by Xu Gong and his men. Gan Ji will only appear if Sun Ce's forces charge and defeat Xiahou Dun as soon as they exit the forest, and he will not appear if Xiahou Dun leaves the camp on his own volition, and defeating the sorcerer will help the Wu forces track him down, and save Sun Ce. In Wei's version of the stage, Guo Jia will order a charge in order to catch Sun Ce. There are two paths leading to the escape point. The western path is guarded by Sun Quan, while the eastern path is taken by Sun Ce, but Zhou Tai and Zhou Yu will stall the Cao Cao's men. Killing Sun Ce will end the stage. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, the area is reused as the "Invasion of Runan" in Wu's story. Here, Sun Ce's forces assist Yuan Shu against Cao Cao. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, this battle returns as Wu's first stage. After a brief encounter with Lu Bu, the player is tasked with accompanying Yoshitsune Minamoto to the escape route alongside Ranmaru and Zhou Tai while facing the remnants of the Orochi forces. Kotarō will also appear twice to harass the player throughout the battle. After the battle is won, Yoshitsune joins Wu. Historical Information The Battle of Ruxukou was at first a disadvantageous battle for Sun Quan due to Cao Cao's larger numbers and the former's retreat from Hefei. Cao Cao ordered Zang Ba and Sun Guan to lead the Qingzhou corps to battle. In response, Xu Sheng and Ling Tong were sent to do battle, and they successfully killed Sun Guan, forcing Cao Cao to retreat momentarily. Cao Cao would not give up so easily, and his forces were further bolstered by Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. Though Cao Cao was on the offensive, he and his army were forced to retreat when Gan Ning led a hundred troops to destroy their main camp at nightfall. The raid ended without any casualties for Gan Ning's troops. Romance of the Three Kingdoms After Gan Ning's raid, Cao Cao's general, Yue Jin rode out to challenge the Wu forces, and Ling Tong was the one who responded. During the duel, Cao Xiu successfully hit Ling Tong's horse with an arrow, causing the Wu general to fall to the ground. As Yue Jin prepared to deal the finishing blow, he was shot in the face by what seemed to be Sun Quan. When Ling attempted to thank his lord, Sun Quan revealed that Gan Ning was the archer, and Ling Tong finally let go of his grudge for Gan. Seeing that no end would be close at sight, Sun Quan eventually agreed to a truce between both sides, and Cao Cao's forces and Sun Quan's forces retreated back to Hefei and Ruxukou respectively. This is also Yue Jin's last mention in the novel. Gallery Ru Xu Kou (DW5).png|Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends stage image Ru Xu Kou (DW6).png|Dynasty Warriors 6 stage image Ru Xu Kou (Warriors Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles